Tempesta & Cielo
by Paastel
Summary: Un recueil de différents prompts sur Hayato et Tsuna. Plusieurs Timeline, différentes tailles, différents rating. Un concentré de 59x27 comme on les aimes. #1: capricieux, Intelligent & indécis.


_59x27. _

_Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas & si c'était le cas le manga serait toujours dans le top 10 du Jump et en continuation. _

_J'ai demandé à un ami de me donner 3 mots au hasard en guise d'inspiration, ce qui en suit en est le résultat:_

_Pairing : Hayato/Tsuna (5927)._

_Sidenote: Je prends les requêtes, donc si toi aussi petit lecteur tu souhaites proposer un mot n'hésites donc pas! _

* * *

**Prompts:** _capricieux / intelligent / indécis._

**Capricieux :**

Il y avait une chose que tout le monde s'accordait à dire c'est que le gardien de la foudre, Lambo Bovino était capricieux. Souhaitait-il un bonbon, ou un snack particulier il était conseillé de le lui donner sous peine d'avoir à faire à des pleurs incessants, pluie de grenades et autres engins dangereux (incluant un certain bazooka). Mais il y avait une autre personne dans la Famille Vongola qui était capricieuse aux yeux des gardiens et cette personne était celle qui avait juré loyauté au Dixième Parrain.

Hayato Gokudera, _Smokin' Bomb_ était surtout connu pour son tempérament explosif et son dévouement quasi obsessionnel, cependant pour son Boss Hayato possédait un brin d'enfant capricieux en lui, comme Lambo qui n'acceptait pas qu'on le délaisse, Le gardien de la Tempête ne supportait guère ne pas être le centre d'attention de son cher Juudaime, toutefois il prenait sur lui la plupart du temps, il n'allait pas non plus devenir comme ce stupide enfant. Mais Tsuna le voyait dans la façon dont le visage de l'Italien s'altérait en une grimace lorsque Yamamoto l'entrainait dans une de ses étreintes amicales, la colère qui s'agitait derrière ses yeux verts lorsque Ryohei tentait (énergiquement) de le convaincre d'entamer un combat, l'aura meurtrière qui l'entourait lorsque Lambo s'accrochait à sa jambe en se plaignant. Mais surtout le virage à 180 degrés que son bras droit faisait lorsqu'il lui parlait ensuite, Tsuna était même persuadé que Gokudera scintillait et cela le faisait sourire et soupirer en même temps, son bras droit était vraiment comme un enfant en manque d'attention, mais il ne l'aurait jamais autrement. Et d'une certaine manière cela ne le dérangeait vraiment pas.

**Intelligent :**

Tsuna l'avait remarqué, Hayato était intelligent, du genre vraiment vraiment intelligent, du genre « _je n'ai pas besoin de suivre les cours je le sais déjà_ » et cela faisait Tsuna se sentir encore plus _Tsunaze_ qu'il ne l'était. Sincèrement il ne comprenait pas ce que Gokudera voyait en lui, il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre l'énoncé du problème de math que son gardien avait déjà fini le sien ainsi que le reste des devoirs de la semaine. Pourtant ce qu'il apprécié dans ses soirées tortures (ou révisions) c'était un petit détail sur Gokudera qui parvenait même à le faire oublier le sourire de Kyoko : ses lunettes. Quand le jeune mafioso sortait ses lunettes et s'attachait les cheveux pour se focaliser, Tsuna perdait le peu de concentration qu'il avait sur son propre travail. De la manière dont l'Italien remontait ses lunettes de long de son nez de temps en temps, de la façon dont il les nettoyait ,presque maniaque, toutes les cinq minutes, le jeune boss avait bien du mal à ne pas rougir telle la flamme de la tempête et par conséquent échouait encore à faire ses exercices. Mais s'il devait pour cela avoir le rôle de l'élève stupide, pour pouvoir admirer l'_intelligence_ de son bras droit, le brun était prêt à se sacrifier sans relâche.

**Indécis :**

Samedi 09 Septembre. Centre commercial de Namimori. 10 heures 30 minutes et 15 secondes, 16 secondes, 17 secondes, bref le matin en somme.

Un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans marchait frénétiquement dans les halls, regardant les vitrines rapidement, rentrant puis ressortant de divers magasin en abordant une mine proche du désespoir. Il devait se rendre à la fête d'anniversaire organisé (chez lui d'autant plus) et il n'avait toujours aucun cadeau pour son meilleur ami. Tsuna avait beau se creuser la tête (et il commençait à avoir vraiment mal à force de réfléchir) il ne savait vraiment pas quoi acheter pour son bras-droit, Hayato faisait tellement pour lui qu'il ne savait pas quoi trouver qui soit à la hauteur de sa gratitude, Reborn lui avait conseillé un nouveau pack de Dynamites mais le jeune boss refusait de participer à la pyromanie de son ami de quelque façon que ce soit. Une partie de son cerveau lui murmurait que de toute manière même sil il lui offrait un caillou son gardien serait au bord de l'hyperventilation pour avoir reçu un présent du Juudaime, Tsuna soupira une énième fois, pourquoi Gokudera-kun ne pouvait-il pas avoir de souhaits ou réactions normales se plaint le petit brun, lui-même n'était pas une personne capricieuse mais si il souhaitait ardemment quelque chose il en parlerait à sa mère (d'où la nouvelle console dans sa chambre.) il savait le passé difficile que l'argenté avait eu et sa personnalité complexe en était un résultat mais il savait aussi qu'en dessous de la carapace que Gokudera s'était créé il y avait un enfant qui ne souhaitait que pouvoir s'exprimer, être accepté et rire avec ses précieux amis (l'expérience du Laser Tag de l'année dernière le prouvait bien, même si le tempérament explosif de son meilleur ami ainsi que l'engouement extrême de son gardien du soleil avaient grandement contribué à la destruction partielle de la surface de jeu se remémora Tsuna avec anxiété.) Il était persuadé que l'Italien se déniait trop de choses et – Tsuna s'interrompit dans ses pensées lorsque la vitrine devant laquelle il se trouvait le fit sourire d'un bout à l'autre. _Parfait _pensa t'il.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée…

La petite fête d'anniversaire battait son plein avec miraculeusement aucune destruction majeure à signaler pour le moment, exception d'un Lambo arrivé de 10 ans dans le futur suite à une altercation avec Reborn (rien de nouveau) et Tsuna qui avait manqué de s'étouffer lorsque que Yamamoto avait remis en cadeau le-dit pack de dynamites à un Gokudera qui avait rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en balbutiant des remerciements en italien et japonais. Ce dernier venait d'être tiré à l'écart par son boss qui lui avait annoncé qu'il lui remettrait son cadeau appart. Tsuna se retourna vers son bras-droit et lui tendit une enveloppe, un grand sourire sur son visage « Joyeux Anniversaire Gokudera-kun » annonça le jeune boss, une fois de plus le gardien de la tempête vira au rouge carmin tout en prenant l'enveloppe et en remerciant à profusion son boss. « Ju-Juudaime qu'est-ce que -» incapable de continuer il fixa un regard incrédule sur le petit brun, « Tu as très bien lu Gokudera-kun, c'est un ticket-cadeau pour faire ce que tu désires , heu c'est hum juste que Gokudera-kun est toujours en train de faire son maximum pour me faire plaisir et heu j'ai pensé que pour une fois tu devrais t'écouter toi… il y en a neuf en tout » bredouilla le brun en prenant une teinte pivoine, « et ce n'est pas matière à discussion » ajouta t'il avec détermination, le connaissant l'Italien aurait tout de suite trouvait un moyen pour le satisfaire lui plutôt. Un litige sembla prendre place derrière les yeux vert de l'argenté alors qu'il rentrait en conflit avec lui-même, puis baissant la tête il murmura d'une voix timide et tellement non Gokudera « je-je… » Se raclant la gorge il fixa Tsuna avec un petit sourire, « si c'est possible, hm j'aimerai bien que Juudaime passe une journée avec mon humble personne, t-tous les deux. – si ce n'est pas trop exigé évidemment! » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Tsuna ne put empêcher l'énorme sourire de naitre sur ses lèvres et répondit ardemment « Bien sur aucun soucis, dès que tu voudras Gokudera-kun ! »

« Maintenant Juudaime… »


End file.
